1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a franking machine of the type having a printing device to print on a flat item (for example a mail piece or a franking tape) with a predetermined franking color. Such franking machine is used in connection with peripheral and other mail processing apparatuses in a franking system that is purchased, or rented wholly or in part, by a customer. The invention also concerns a method for servicing such a franking machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The color of the imprint produced by a franking machine is predetermined in a nation-specific manner by respective national postal authorities. Franking machines of various types are known in which a modification is made only if a mail piece is to be sent from one country to another country in which a different color of imprint is mandated. For example, when franking machines have been leased in the one country and are replaced by other franking machines in that country, the franking machines that are no longer leased can be retrofitted, shipped to another country and offered for sale there. In the case of currently available franking systems from Francotyp Postalia GmbH and other companies, a retrofitting of the franking color is possible only after opening the security housing. The parts and/or assemblies contaminated with ink can be cleaned or exchanged after opening the security housing.
High retrofitting and servicing costs are especially disadvantageous in a lease transaction. Moreover, there is no simple servicing of the franking machines.
It has been proposed to allow an operator to implement an exchange of an assembly at an apparatus without having to arrange for, and be charged by, a service technician for this task. For this purpose, a locking device for a tray into which a pluggable assembly is inserted is known from German Utility Patent DE 202010015352 U1. The tray is accessible only when the apparatus is unpowered. A power-free contacting of the assembly is then possible. By contrast, an additional access to a low power connector is only accessible when the first cited access is locked. The operator can advantageously implement an exchange of an assembly after the power cable has been pulled out of the low power connector.
A device to lower, position, and raise contact pressure elements of a printer apparatus is known from the German Utility Patent DE 202010015351 U1. A box-shaped module is described therein that is equipped with a feed table that has at its top side an opening for the contact pressure elements of a contact pressure device, and the contact pressure elements are arranged to be removable to facilitate their servicing. In an operating position, the box-shaped module is arranged below the printing device of the franking machine and can be removed from this position for the purpose of servicing. A mechanical connection element and an ink reservoir are arranged at the back side of the box-shaped module. As soon as an internal lock is released, the box-shaped unit slides forward like a drawer on two guide rails and can be completely removed. After concluding the servicing, it can be brought completely back into the operating position by means of the two guide rails and be used further. For example, the box-shaped module can be removed to correct a jam. However, after a jam it has been shown in practice that the servicing of the contact pressure elements of the box-shaped module and a cleaning of light sensors of the photoelectric barriers of the franking machine takes place much more often than a servicing of the ink reservoir. Moreover, the ink reservoir is contaminated by an ink cloud that permeates the franking machine through all openings that are not completely sealed during the operation of the printing device. Naturally, a cleaning of the surface of the lower housing part of the franking machine that is contaminated by an ink cloud is time-consuming. Such a franking machine thus cannot be resold in another country without further measures.